


Winter Moon

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Lindir will always be there to take care of Elrond.





	Winter Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> A small ficlet to my dear friend Yeaka who deserves all the cute fics. She's beyond awesome. *hugs*  
> This is unbetaed and I don't own anything.

Night had fallen over Imladris, covering the valley in darkness that slowly was taken away as lights started emerging here and there.

In the sky stars twinkled beautifully, Varda’s tears showing comfort to the souls of those who looked to the night sky. It was a cold night, a thick blanket of snow had fallen over the valley, only being conquered by the strong waters of the Bruinen river.

Though, the noises from the river didn’t reach the inside of the houses, where there was only the crackle of the fire, the soft music being played somewhere and a voice singing into the darkness that filled the air.

Elrond, however, didn’t have the time to indulge in the calm that night brought.

He had a lot of paperwork to do.

It wasn’t easy sometimes to be him.

A knock on the door brought a much needed break to his overworked mind.

“Come in.” Elrond’s voice broke the silence of his rooms. He knew who it was, there could be only one person.

“My lord,” Lindir said in his demure way as he brought a covered tray with some food and beverage into the room, closing the door softly. “I thought you might appreciate a small break.”

“Ah, Lindir, you know me too well.” The older elf said as he stood from his chair and went to hold the tray. Lindir, however, didn’t let him, taking the tray to the cosy area near the fireplace, under a large window. The warm colours of the fireplace mixed with the ethereal moonlight that bathed Lindir, giving him an otherworldly aspect.

It gave a feeling of peace and contentment to Elrond, knowing that Lindir was there with him.

“I shall leave you alone, my lord.” Lindir said, his profile cutting against the light.

“No, wait.” Elrond said softly, placing one hand on the other elf’s shoulder. “I would appreciate if you stayed with me. Share this late meal with me and let us appreciate this winter moon. Its fullness makes it seem like it is day outside.”

“You are right about that, my-“ Lindir was going to say but, seeing the arch of his lord’s eyebrows he corrected himself, “Elrond.”

“Come, Lindir. Sit with me.” Elrond said as he sat in one of the chairs. The other elf did so.

As he sat, he urged to pour the tea into the teacups – and Elrond smiled to himself at Lindir’s foresight, also at his cheekiness for pretending to want to leave him alone – and quickly placed the bites of food on small dishes, handing one of them to Elrond.

“I can see that I’m not the only one blessed with the gift of foresight…” Elrond said, off-handedly, seeing the blush rise to Lindir’s cheeks.

“I… It wasn’t… I didn’t mean to…” Lindir stammered, placing his teacup back on the tray as if he’d been scalded.

Elrond quickly placed his dish on the tray and knelt before the agitated elf.

“I didn’t mean it as a reprimand.” He said as he held both of Lindir’s hands. He brushed his lips against the back of Lindir’s left hand, a gesture that made the blush darken but made the anxiousness disappear, as if it’d been taken away by a gust of wind. “I’m glad you thought about sharing this moment with me. I know that I can count on you to these details.”

“My lord, you know that I would never…” Lindir shook his head, some hairs falling from his impeccably coifed hairstyle.

“Come.” Elrond said as he stood. He was still holding one of Lindir’s hands and with the other he carefully pushed the stray hairs back into place.

They walked to the glass doors that led to the balcony, being able to overlook a good part of the valley, white and darkness intermingled.

“You don’t have to be so worried about every little thing. I value your presence immensely, you’re as important to me as this valley and its inhabitants.” Elrond kissed the knuckles of the hand he was still holding.

Lindir stood still, in awe, as he usually was in his lord’s presence.

“To me you’re like this winter moon, taking everything under your light, making the night shine and guarding everyone.” Elrond smiled, getting closer to Lindir, a soft kiss brushing Lindir’s lips. “Guarding _me_.”

“You’re exaggerating, my l- Elrond…” Lindir finally said, smiling graciously while still blushing and being bathed in silvery light.

“Am I? Allow me to show you, then.” Elrond said as he started heading to his bedroom.

Lindir went.


End file.
